Formation of IC devices utilize plating processes. During plating, a metal or other electrically conductive material is plated from an exposed surface. In certain implementations, the electrically conductive material takes the form of contacts, solder bumps, etc. that are utilized to electrically connect the IC device to external circuitry.
As the size of some IC devices is shrinking, it may become important to achieve adequate current carrying capabilities of contacts that electrically connect IC device to external circuitry while also limiting the likelihood of undesirable electrical shorting of neighboring contacts due to bridging (e.g., solder bridging, etc.) or the like.